La mer se retirait
by family-business
Summary: La mer se retirait jusqu'à ce que Vanessa trouve son rocher, sa bouée de sauvetage à laquelle s'accrocher. Abandonnée de tous, elle finira par s'y agripper tant bien que mal, dans les clapotis des heures sombres, sous ce ciel de fin du monde. Débute à l'épisode 6 de la saison 3.


Salut tout le monde, voici une nouvelle histoire sur le Fandom Penny Dreadful (à mon goût trop peu connu en France), écrite avec la seule et l'unique Flower-on-a-box, c'est une réécriture de la fin de la série. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons pris pour l'écrire! Désolée d'avance pour les fautes, on s'est auto-relue donc bon... on ne sait jamais.

Bonne Lecture !

Disclamer : L'univers de Penny Dreadful ne nous appartient pas.

Chapitre 1 :

* * *

Ferdinand Lyle était parti. Lui aussi. Infiniment reconnaissante de l'avoir conduit sur la piste du Dr Seward, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer envers son départ. Plus seule que jamais, Vanessa poussa la porte du cabinet. Encore une séance éprouvante qui lui retourna l'estomac, mais elle avait maintenant un nouvel objectif. Le Dr Seward l'invitait à chercher des soutiens. Mais n'était-elle pas abandonnée de tous ? Elle avait mis un terme à sa relation avec le Dr Sweet après l'attaque de cette créature de la nuit et avec lui, elle avait tourné le dos à sa seule connexion avec le monde.

Assise dans la bibliothèque, elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Le silence des livres sous les derniers rayons du matin ne cessait de lui faire ressentir cette solitude errante qui marchait dans son ombre. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de sortir, quitter encore quelques heures cette demeure trop grande pour elle. Déambulant dans Londres, ses pas la menèrent aux portes des jardins botaniques. Les senteurs fortes des fleurs mêlées à celle de la terre mouillée imprégnaient l'air. Et sous les serres illuminées de lumière, Vanessa comprit vers qui elle allait se tourner.

Son visage se reflétait dans les vitres, les marques de lassitudes ne pouvaient se cacher même sous ses traits d'apparence si parfaits. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit cet homme quand ils s'étaient trouvés face à la fleur la plus rare et la plus chère qui puisse exister. Elle ne poussait qu'à un seul endroit sur terre, sur les flancs d'une montagne. Son bourgeonnement durait plus de quinze ans. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si la fleur était empoisonnée, il lui avait répliqué qu'elle l'était, comme tout ce qui était beau. Elle n'avait pas su à quel point il avait eu raison à ce moment là.

Maintenant que tout le monde l'avait fuit, elle comprenait. Une simple perle salée s'échoua sur sa joue pâle. Elle la laissa glisser le long de son menton, de son cou, puis mourir sur le tissus noir de son col. Une seule larme, la dernière en écho à son chagrin et à ce qu'elle avait perdu. Comme pour dire _adieu_ à son désespoir. Elle se détournait de son funeste passé et allait suivre les précieux conseils du docteur. Elle tourna le dos à l'arboretum et entama le chemin vers l'homme qui pourrait peut-être lui faire entendre de nouveau la douce mélodie de la vie.

Le long de la grande allée, elle se dit que tout, soudain, avait prit une vitesse inattendue. Alors que quelques semaines auparavant, elle s'était difficilement extirpée de son isolement lugubre, elle se trouvait à traverser la ville pour aller toquer à la porte de Dorian Gray. Proche de la devanture, elle fronça les sourcils. Au travers des fenêtres du manoir, une multitude d'ombres se bousculaient dans la lumière. A quelques pas de la porte, Vanessa hésita. Et si elle arrivait au milieu d'une fête ? Si elle n'était pas la bienvenue ? Elle n'était même pas habillée convenablement et se sentait gênée de sa dernière venue dans ce lieu.

Mais sa solitude lui collait à la peau, faire demi-tour maintenant signifierait abandonner tout. Elle frappa trois coups qui se voulaient ferment et attendit. Dans sa tête déjà, elle cherchait que dire, qu'elle excuse présenter. Elle s'apprêta à prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit, mais sous la surprise, elle se stoppa. Sur le palier face à elle se trouvait une femme dont la robe richement décorée jurait avec son maquillage extravagant et mal fait. Sa posture déhanchée et tordue rappelait les femmes de la rue.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? lâcha-t-elle.

– Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Mr. Gray, pouvez-vous m'annoncer à lui ? »

La femme haussa un sourcil, scrutant Vanessa de haut en bas. Elle finit par se détourner, laissant à l'intruse la vue sur l'intérieur chaotique du manoir.

L'image qui se présentait à elle ne collait pas du tout avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé. Ces pièces somptueuses, finement décorées par de sublimes œuvres d'art, les murs ornés par des moulures aux motifs étonnants faisant l'authenticité de la demeure. Elle avait été stupéfaite par la perfection des lieux, si propres, si bien organisés, beaux simplement à l'image certaine de son possesseur. Si elle n'avait su précisément où elle était, elle n'aurait reconnu cette bâtisse autrefois si splendide. Le majestueux escalier en marbre noir était à présent invisible sous les jupons et les vêtements féminins qui jonchaient ses marches, la salle de réception était pleine, beaucoup trop encombrée par ce mauvais monde.

Un monde vil et sournois, sans éducation et sale. Un milieux qui faisait tâche quand on pensait aux bals tenus là quelques mois plus tôt. Le sol semblait avoir imprimé les traces noirâtres de pieds et les débordements d'alcool sans que personne ne se souciât de son éclat d'autrefois. Le brouhaha incessant, savant mélange de rire gras, de cris et de paroles insolites. La maison empestait la transpiration et la boisson. Le sombre Londres féminin avait pris d'assaut le lieux, des putains plus repoussantes les unes que les autres détruites pas la vie et les drogues semblaient envahir l'aristocratie anglaise.

De cette foule émergea une femme avec plus de tenue que les autres. Blonde, avec une robe sombre et des yeux perçants. Visiblement la figure d'autorité aux yeux de la femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

« Miss Frankenstein, salua Vanessa avec surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

– Miss Ives, je vous en pris appelez-moi Lily.

Aucune des deux ne parla pendant un temps. Une sorte de tension silencieuse s'installa. L'une ne souhaitant pas être questionnée, l'autre souhaitant savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Vanessa se demandait où était Victor et pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous ? reprit finalement la blonde.

– Je suis venue pour voir Mr. Gray.

– J'ai bien peur, comme vous pouvez le voir, qu'il y ait déjà beaucoup trop d'animation ici. Revenez une autre fois.

Pendant un instant, Vanessa considéra sérieusement de s'en aller.

– Peut-être pouvez-vous simplement m'annoncer à lui, s'il ne désire pas me voir, je m'en irai.

Lily serra les points, qu'elle était agaçante ! Venir ici et s'imposer.

– Écoutez, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici et je pense que Dorian a d'autre choses à faire. »

Sourcils froncés, la brune s'apprêtait à répliquer à cette froideur lorsqu'on la coupa.

– Vanessa Ives ! Mais quel délice de vous voir ici ! »

Après avoir traversé plusieurs pièces plus sales les unes que les autres, ils entrèrent dans une grande bibliothèque.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour le désordre, mais je ne peux rien faire contre. Avec ma chambre et mon office, la bibliothèque est le dernière endroit qu'elles ont laissé intacte. »

Seuls dans cette pièce somptueuse remplis d'ouvrages plus attractifs les uns que les autres, Vanessa ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer passer des journées entières à feuilleter ces œuvres, visiter des mondes fantastiques, voyages dignes des plus grands explorateurs. Le silence commençait à se faire long et lourd, elle entreprit de le briser avec quelques mondanités :

« Un homme de votre trempe qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds par un groupe de femmes n'est pourtant pas commun, lança la jeune femme un sourire en coin.

– Non en effet, mais ces femmes aux idées révolutionnaires ne se laissent pas ébranler facilement et puis, entre nous, je n'ai pas encore essayé de les mettre à la porte. Le jour où je le déciderai, elles ne remettront pas un seul pied dans cette demeure, répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Il se tenait en face d'elle, souriant, et la question quelque peut redoutée tomba :

– Allons, ne tournons pas autour du pot plus longtemps, dites-moi ce qui me vaux le plaisir de votre visite, ma chère. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après réflexion, elle même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Était-ce correct de chercher chez Dorian un ami, un soutien psychologique, alors qu'elle l'avait laissé seul quelques mois plus tôt. Ne serait-ce pas maladroit d'aller mander un ami auprès de l'homme qui l'avait aimé ? Elle ne savait plus. Et le sentiment de doute s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit torturé.

« Je… Je vous demanderais d'excuser ma maladresse, mais je suis venue avec une requête particulière.

Elle marqua une pose, prenant un peu de soutient dans son regard attentif.

– Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, il se trouve que je suis complètement seule. Mr. Chandler a disparu, je n'ai plus de contacts avec Mr. Frankenstein et Sir Malcolm est partit en Afrique. J'ai grandement besoin de quelqu'un et sinon un ami, au moins une fréquentation. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le solliciter clairement, elle avait été bien assez explicite et cela la gênait beaucoup. En face d'elle, le jeune homme ne souriait plus. Son visage sérieux et silencieux la laissait inconfortable. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait de cela, comment il prenait cette demande, ce qu'il voulait répondre. Il prit une petite inspiration et se prépara à répondre. Mais quand le premier son sortit de sa bouche, un cri rauque suivit de rires bruyants retentirent.


End file.
